


Musical Mornings

by TacksforSnacks13



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Music, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacksforSnacks13/pseuds/TacksforSnacks13
Summary: Without fail, every morning as you got dressed for the day, you would always sing. Your songs were always cheerful and always different (and always got stuck in Matt’s head). Matt loved hearing you sing, it reminded him of simpler times, and it always made him feel better. (Prompted by a gif challenge I submitted for @alltheimaginesblog on tumblr!)





	Musical Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This originally lived as a submission I made for @alltheimaginesblog over on Tumblr and I decided to finally move it over here so that it has somewhere else to live as well. No warnings needed, it's all pure fluff!

This is kind of a song fic!  
Songs: Samson by Regina Spektor & Suddenly I See by KT Tunstall 

*  
***  
**  
***  
*

Morning light poured in through the sheer curtains that hung on your bedroom window. The signal of a new day. Although you wanted to stay in the comfort of your blankets and pillows all day, it was not the weekend and you had to get up to go to work. With a huff, you rose to take in your surroundings before stretching and making your way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. With the shower head turned on, you gathered your materials to get ready as you shut the door behind you to begin your morning routine. Unbeknownst to you, your neighbor was in the same routine to you as well. 

Matt Murdock hadn’t always been one to wake up early in the mornings due to his late night…adventures but for this, he would make an exception. It was worth it, he decided, and he easily maneuvered his way around his apartment to the kitchen, where a cup of hot coffee was brewed freshly by his machine. After fixing it to the way he liked it, he made his way over to his bedroom to where he would prepare himself for the world. You felt your skin prickle as you stepped out of your shower and into your towel, your feet padding lightly across the hardwood floor and you entered your bedroom to get dressed. That’s when you began.

“You are my sweetest downfall, I loved you first, I loved you first” Your voice rang out into the empty silence, filling it with one of your favorite sweet songs. Singing in the morning was probably one of your favorite parts of the morning since it was what truly got you up and running for the day. Everyday was a new song, most of the time, and it had become a natural routine for you.

“Samson went back to bed, not much hair left on his head. He ate a slice of wonderbread and went right back to bed” Sure it wasn’t any average song, and it could be perceived as silly, but the song itself was beautiful in its own way. Matt was next door, listening ever so intently as he felt his shirt for his buttons and fastening them down as he went. He smiled to himself, ‘wonderbread?’ he thought. Still, Matt felt as though the way his neighbor was singing it was absolutely astounding. ‘Hell, they could be singing the ABC’s and I’d still listen’ Matt thought, reaching for his belt to insert through the loops of his pants.

“And history books forgot about us, and the bible didn’t mention us. And the bible didn’t mention us, not even once” You continued singing, checking yourself in the mirror to make sure you were presentable before turning to leave your bedroom. Matt could hear the singing growing slightly faint, realizing his neighbor had moved to a different part of their apartment. He continued to follow the voice and ended back up in his kitchen to where it was clearly audible again.

“You are my sweetest downfall, I loved you first” You ended the song before reaching for your keys and giving your apartment once last look over before you opened the door. After shutting it and making sure it was locked, you walked down the skinny hallway that lead to the stairs distracted by your phone. Naturally, your neighbor had exited their apartment at that moment and you crashed right into them. With the reflexes of a cat, they held onto you to make sure you didn’t fall.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I should’ve watched where I was going” You apologized to your neighbor and took them in for the first time. He was taller than you, dressed in a suit and tie, and with an elongated skinny cane in his hand sporting dark, round glasses.

“No, its alright. No harm done” He responded, straightening himself out after releasing you. You made a mental note of how good his reflexes were in making sure you didn’t stumble when you crashed into him.

“You’re new in this building right?” He began conversation. You nodded, then mentally slapped yourself.

“Yeah, I’ve only been here for about a week, my name is (Y/N)” You replied, scratching the back of your hand.

“Matt Murdock” He introduced himself, extending his hand and you softly shook his, “You’re the first neighbor I’ve had here since I first moved here about a year ago”.

“Why is that?” You inquired.

“Well, the views in this building aren’t really that great which sends people away. However, for me, that wasn’t a concern when I was looking to sign for an apartment” Matt responded, smiling softly as he spoke.

“Yeah well, I’m here because it doesn’t cost an arm and a leg to live here.” You replied.

“That’s one reason to be in Hell’s Kitchen” Matt responded, shrugging his shoulders.

“So am I really the first neighbor that you’ve had here?” You asked, the thought still bubbling around in your thoughts.

“Yeah, but that’s okay. I’m already getting used to it and I can say I enjoy it” Matt responded, which earned a confused expression on your face.

“Enjoy it?” You questioned, wondering what he could be getting at.

“Another thing about this building is that the walls aren’t very thick. I, uh, hear you sing every morning. Honestly though, I look forward to it. Better than what I supposed most neighbors are known for I guess” Matt’s voiced trailed off as he didn’t hear anything from you. He shuffled uncomfortably. You stood there in shock and embarrassment.

“I, uh, thanks for telling me that about the building. I’ve gotta get a move on though, or I’ll be late. It was nice meeting you, Matt” You finally spoke, before dismissing yourself and heading down the stairs. Matt stood there for a while, unsure what to make of what had just happened. It wasn’t like his new neighbor sung horribly. Maybe they were shy? Pushing the thoughts of it behind him, he soon followed suit and left the building.

**

Morning light again, you knew what that meant. Yet another day arrived and you stretched your limbs in bed before standing up to begin your morning routine. After heading towards the bathroom and turning the shower head on to gather your materials, you began the routine. Matt Murdock woke up that morning and could hear your shower turn on. After a rough night, he sighed to himself and remained waiting and listening. ‘Maybe I shouldn’t have said what I said’ Matt thought to himself, before getting himself ready. A bit saddened that his musical mornings had come to an end thanks to himself, he did his morning routine in silence. 

Your feet padded lightly into your bedroom as you began to get dressed. That’s when you began to question yourself and remembered back to yesterday and to what Matt had said to you. It had shocked you a bit, but that was only because no one had ever really heard and liked your singing. It was something you kept to yourself. Knowing that Matt heard you and has been enjoying it rendered you speechless. As you slipped on your shoes, you took a deep breath. Matt had come to terms with it, he scared away his neighbor and blamed himself. With a sigh, he grabbed his belongings and began to make his way for his door to leave before his neighbor did to avoid confrontation.

“Her face is a map of the world, is a map of the world. You can see she’s a beautiful girl, beautiful girl” Matt knew that voice instantly. He paused there, stunned at the sound of his neighbor’s voice. “And everything around her is a silver pool of light. The people who surround her feel the benefit of it, it makes you calm. She holds you captivated in her palm” Matt stood there in front of his door, listening intently. “Suddenly I see, this is what I wanna be. Suddenly I see, why the hell it means so much to me” Matt smiled to himself as his neighbor’s song came to an end. You sat there in silence again, wondering what Matt’s thoughts would have been if he was still there and if he had heard you. With a sigh you left your apartment and stood there as you saw Matt was standing at his own doorway. So he did stay, and judging by the look on his face, he had heard. You walked over to him softly.

“Morning, consider me captivated” Matt greeted. You laughed as the two of you made your way down the hallway together to exit the building.


End file.
